Talk:Tom Polinsky
Why is he listed as incarcerated? Rock8591 (talk) 01:53, March 6, 2015 (UTC) ::He's still technically an accessory. UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:30, March 6, 2015 (UTC) :::I guess while he could rightfully claim he was forced to help his boss Shavers (who had his gang of guards on his side), he did also give keys to Patrick Butler who killed the 2 guards at the beginning of the episode. The episode ending seems kind of vague, but definitely portrays him in a good light with Kate getting him to testify and making sure he's ok. My gut tells me that "Alive" would be more accurate. Rock8591 (talk) 03:45, March 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::No matter what his motivation was, he will still have to face some sort of legal consequence for what he did. He still committed acts defined as criminal in the justice system when he could've at least tried to find another way out of the mess he got himself into. "Incarcerated" will have to do. UnSub-Zero (talk) 04:06, March 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::::What about "Presumably incarcerated"? e.g. just like Harvey Morell from True Genius. Rock8591 (talk) 00:20, March 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::::I don't know where you got that information, but he's listed as "Incarcerated" too. UnSub-Zero (talk) 00:23, March 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::No matter how you slice it, you are making an unqualified inference by listing him that way. Case in point, this is a matter under federal criminal law, which is actually slightly different that state criminal justice systems most people are familiar with. While I appreciate this wikia has the benefit of not requiring rigorous sourcing like wikipedia does, it's just foolish to permit wild and unfounded speculation.Legitimus (talk) 16:54, March 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Another question is while he told Morgan and Kate what he did...did they ever report it to the police, feds, or any lawful authorities? It seems like a huge reach to say he's incarcerated, when no part of the episode shows him as being arrested or charged. 03:51, March 27, 2015 (UTC) ::I liked the edit with his status as "Unknown" btw. I didn't make the edit because I never would have guess that be a possible status, but it makes sense. Presumably alive but not verified in the episode. Also, though he violated laws per se, he was not shown as arrested or charged, which further complicates matters. If he was found guilty, he still may have been placed under federal protection due to him exposing lots of corruption in that prison, opening up possible repraisal from the rest of Shavers' guards that are still alive. Rock8591 (talk) 02:55, August 10, 2015 (UTC) :::You're welcome. I did remember how Polinsky was last seen in a bad way by the time the episode ended, but I didn't take it under serious consideration until recently. Also, the reasoning for the whole "Unknown" status is actually nothing new; it's been used before. Just food for thought, if you're still feeling not all that confident about using it. UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:58, August 10, 2015 (UTC)